This invention relates to a magnetic tool changer and more particularly but not by way of limitation to a magnetic tool changer and driver for electro-magnetically holding and driving a cutting tool when working on a work piece.
Heretofore, automatic machine tools have used mechanically held cutting tool adapters. The cutting tool on the adapter is exchanged by stopping the spindle which drives the cutting tool and the cutting tool is then manually removed or replaced. Also, there are automatic tool changing tool mechanisms which are designed with mechanical holding devices to restrain the adapter and tool in the quill of the machine.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,759,580 To Bower, U.S. Pat. No. 2,828,132 to MacFarlane, U.S. Pat. No. 2,914,155 to Bower German Pat. No. 904,972 to Walter Seegers et al and German Pat. No. 949,316 to Closset et al there is no disclosure or teaching of the unique features and advantages of the subject magnetic machine tool changer and driver as described herein.